


You Can Ring My Bell

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: 24 Days of Klaine: Advent 2020 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, drunk!klaine, husbands!klaine, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Day 2: BellsKurt and Blaine came back to Lima for Christmas this year, so they meet up with some of their friends from high school and have a few too many drinks. Sam drives them back to Burt and Carole’s place, where they’re staying for while in Lima, and drops them off at the front door.But suddenly, the doorbell starts talking to them. And it sounds suspiciously like Burt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 24 Days of Klaine: Advent 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	You Can Ring My Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all! This is going up a little later in the day for me, so it might say December 3rd when I post it! Oops.
> 
> Shoutout to my sister for this incredibly creative idea that I had a blast writing!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Day 2: Bells**

“I mean, I prob-ly had like, one or two too —“ Blaine snorts mid-sentence. “ _Tutu_. Ha. Too-too many hot apple toddies but oh my god they were so good, Kurt.”

“Chrissmas punch,” Kurt slurs. “So much cranberry. _So good._ ”

Blaine pats his husband’s shoulder — or arm — or side, he can’t really tell in the dark car, and Kurt’s been sprawled across his lap for the better part of the drive home. “Baby. We drank sooooo much. Why? Why did we drink soooo much?”

“‘S Chrissmas and Sam kept pouring,” Kurt mumbles.

Sam laughs from the driver’s seat. “I stopped pouring when you hit your limits just like a good bartender. You were self-serving the Christmas punch left and right against my warnings.”

“Thanks for driving us home, best friend,” Blaine comments loudly. “It’s good that you’re sober... ‘cause we’re not.”

“Well, you know I have to get up early to drive down to Kentucky to see my family tomorrow. Couldn’t have a hangover for that.”

“We promised not to throw up in your car,” Kurt adds, a little ominously.

“Uh, yeah, I hope you guys are keeping that promise,” Sam replies, blessedly turning onto Burt and Carole’s street.

“Don’t worry. We won’t,” Blaine rubs Kurt’s back gently. “I’ll open the door to puke out of the car if we need to.”

Sam flips the child lock on quickly. “Nope, no you won’t. Just puke in my car if you have to.”

“I’m not gonna puke,” Kurt insists. “That’s gross.”

“It’s a natural bodily function —“ Blaine begins, but Sam pulls into Burt and Carole’s driveway and the recognition is enough to snap him out of his ramblings. “Ooh, Kurt, we’re home! Not home home. But your old home! Where we’re sleeping!”

Kurt sits up way quicker than he should in the state that he’s in, but Blaine steadies him by the arm, ever-aware of Kurt’s every nuance, even when drunk. “Thank god. I wanna sleep.”

“Okay, let me help you inside,” Sam insists, beginning to unbuckle, but Blaine waves him off and slides out of the car, walking around to Kurt’s side where he’s already leaning against the open car door as he stands.

“No, no, I may be drunk, but I’m not gonna pass out. I’m capable,” Blaine insists, and Kurt nods. 

“Me too, Sam. Walking is okay.”

“Only if you’re sure, dudes,” Sam replies carefully. “I’ll at least wait in the driveway until you’re inside.”

“Cool beans,” Blaine grins, happily wrapping an arm around Kurt as they lean on each other while walking to the front door. “Bye, Sam! I miss you already!”

“Thanks for the ride!” Kurt calls. “Merry Chrissmas!”

“Bye guys! No problem,” Sam laughs, keeping the car running but staying in the driveway for the time being.

“Kurt, ‘member when we were kids and we would wait like Sam in the driveway and makeout before you had to go back inside?” Blaine rambles, and Kurt nods, fumbling in his pocket for his keys.

“Uh huh. I think my dad knew. Every time.”

“Gimme kiss,” Blaine insists, puckering his lips dramatically. Kurt grins and obliges him, the kiss turning a bit sloppier and more involved than either had initially intended.

“Hey! Stop kissing and get your drunk asses inside!”

Kurt and Blaine immediately pull apart, glancing around as they search for the disembodied voice that definitely wasn’t Sam. It sounded way too close and electronically muffled for it to be him.

“Who was that?” Blaine asks, eyes wide and concerned.

“I think that was my dad,” Kurt says slowly. “It almost sounded like him.”

“You’re right, kid, it was your dad. Now get the hell inside before you freeze to death on my porch!”

“Oh my god, Burt, hello? Where are you?” Blaine asks, and Kurt finally gets the door unlocked.

The door swings open before either of them could push it open themselves, Burt shaking his head in amused disappointment. “Come on in. I was just about to unlock it for you two.”

“I got it,” Kurt states matter-of-factly, waving his keys.

“I saw,” Burt chuckles. “So, day-after-Christmas party at Sam’s was fun?”

“So fun,” Blaine gushes. “He drove us home; it was _so_ nice!”

“How did you talk to us out there, Dad?” Kurt asks, focused on the more pressing matters at hand. 

“Oh, Carole got me a Ring doorbell system for Christmas,” Burt explains, shuffling his son and son-in-law into the living room so they can sit down. “The doorbell has a video camera and a motion sensor, and it connects to my phone. When there’s movement at the door, I can look on my phone, see who it is, and even talk to them.”

“Oh my god, it’s like 1984,” Kurt remarks, and Blaine gasps and voices his agreement.

“Well, I’d like to think of it as more of a security system, especially when both Carole and I are in D.C. and the house is empty,” he replies. “But in that moment where I was messing with you, then yes.”

“Where is Carole?” Blaine asks, and Burt laughs.

“She’s getting ready for bed,” he answers. “I was too, and then you alerted the doorbell.”

“We need to go to bed,” Kurt decides, but Blaine just turns to his husband with wide eyes.

“ _Your dad saw us kissing!_ ” He stage whispers all-too-loudly.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, kiddo,” Burt pats Blaine’s shoulder as he passes by him. “I’m long since over it. You’ve been married for over a year.”

“Oh, right,” Blaine sighs. “Good.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Kurt insists again. “I’m going to fall asleep here if you don’t come with me.”

Burt chuckles. “You’d better listen to your husband, Blaine. I wouldn’t test him if I were you. Can you two make it up the stairs?”

The two husbands nod, and Burt just smiles, bemused. “You know what, I’m going to follow behind you with some water and Advil that I’ll drop off in your room once you’re up there. Okay?”

“Thanks, Dad. Love you,” Kurt replies, standing from the couch and reaching out for Blaine to lean into again. “The doorbell is cool, by the way.”

Burt laughs. “Thanks, kid. Sleep well, both of you.”

“I’m gonna sleep so great,” Blaine declares. “Once we make it to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my family has a Ring doorbell system. Yes, my dad has scared my mom with this very feature numerous times.
> 
> Happy holidays and stay safe!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
